Dragon Ball Fanon:Weekly Updates
Simply add your story below the header of the current week to have it appear on the weekly update. At least a chapter of your story must have been added at the latest, a week before the current week to qualify. If the story has not been updated within a week of the last Weekly Updates posting, it will be not be posted with the rest of the legitimate entries. PREVIOUS YEARS: *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 =2017= Week of January 1 Not a one! Week of January 8 Chasing Oblivion chapter 7 by KidVegeta The One Where Bulma Goes Looking For Goku's Dragon Balls by KidVegeta The Ginyu Force Chronicles by KidVegeta and Creeperman129 Week of January 15 Dragon Ball: The Hero Throughout Time and Space by HygorBohmHubner (P.S: STORY STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION BUT NEARLY COMPLETE) Country Matters by KidVegeta An Empire of Ash by KidVegeta Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series chapter 1 by Hyper Zergling Chasing Oblivion chapter 8 by KidVegeta Week of January 22 Bardock's Some Hot Space Garbage and You're a Cuck by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta Dragon Ball: The Hero Throughout Time and Space by HygorBohmHubner Week of January 29 Solar Scars by KidVegeta Heart of a Warrior: Acquaintances by Steelspur111 Week of February 5 The Story Without Any Cursing Except For This One Fuck And It's In The Title or (Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll Except Without Any Of The Sex) by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta A Flap of the Wings by KidVegeta Week of February 12 Not a one! Week of February 19 A Thousand Suns by KidVegeta The Faithful Servant by KidVegeta Week of February 26 Scream by KidVegeta A Zero Mortals Christmas by Creeperman129 Broccoli Tail by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta Black as Blood by KidVegeta Week of March 5 Bi Arm or the One Where Baby is Actually A Rich Man or the Last One Of All the BYARMS by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta The Goburin-hai Saga by Fangirl4545 Across the Universe chapter 1 by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta Week of March 12 Stay Frosty by TeamUnitedNerds Shadow-Bait by KidVegeta Made Whole part 1 by TeamUnitedNerds The End of All Things by KidVegeta Week of March 19 No Matter How It Ends by KidVegeta Week of March 26 Not a one! Week of April 2 Skies of Mithlon by KidVegeta One Thousand Treasons by KidVegeta Last Dawn by KidVegeta A Quest for Booty chapter 1 by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta Starfire by KidVegeta Week of April 9 Lighteater by KidVegeta Week of April 16 Time to Make The Donuts by TeamUnitedNerds Nil by KidVegeta Week of April 23 The Golden Emperor by KidVegeta Week of April 30 Locus of Nihility by KidVegeta Last Train Home by TeamUnitedNerds Week of May 7 Heartbreaker by TeamUnitedNerds The Long Road chapter 1 by TeamUnitedNerds One Chop Man by KidVegeta Week of May 14 Near and Deer by TeamUnitedNerds Across the Universe chapter 2 by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta Week of May 21 Girl by KidVegeta Twelve Majestic Lies by KidVegeta Spaceball by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta Week of May 28 Not a one! Week of June 4 The Monster and the Maiden by KidVegeta Week of June 11 Mountain Bird by KidVegeta Week of June 19 The Long Road chapter 3 by TeamUnitedNerds Week of June 26 Not a one! Week of July 2 The Long Road chapter 4 by TeamUnitedNerds A Quest for Booty chapter 2 by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta Across the Universe chapter 3 by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta Week of July 9 A Quest for Booty chapter 3 by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta A Quest for Booty chapter 4 by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta Week of July 16 A Quest for Booty chapter 5 by Creeperman129 and KidVegeta Week of July 23 Not a one! Week of July 30 Yaki the Yardrat's lecherous crime cartel, can Jaco and Strabbary stop it? by KidVegeta and Scorpionic Week of August 6 Across the Universe chapter 4 by TeamUnitedNerds and KidVegeta Week of August 13 Not a one! Week of August 20 Not a one! Week of August 27 Not a one! Week of September 3 Not a one! Week of September 10 Not a one! Week of September 17 Not a one! Week of September 24 His Majesty's Pet by KidVegeta (x13) Week of October 1 Not a one! Week of October 8 Not a one! Week of October 15 Not a one! Week of October 22 Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Nomad Saga chapter 2 by Hyper Zergling Dragon Ball Super: Secret of the Saiyans Chapter 3 by TeamUnitedNerds Week of October 29 Not a one! Week of November 5 Not a one! Week of November 12 Destroyer of Universes by KidVegeta The One with Several No Good Rotten Space Vermin by KidVegeta Week of November 19 Not a one! Week of November 26 The Scouring of Paradise by KidVegeta To Kill a God-Emperor by KidVegeta Extragalactic Containment Protocol by KidVegeta Week of December 3 Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series chapter 3 by Hyper Zergling Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon Week of December 10 Not a one! Week of December 17 Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series chapter 4 by Hyper Zergling Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series chapter 5 by Hyper Zergling Week of December 24 Category:Dragon Ball Fanon